Until I Found You (Jamily Lily Collins and Jamie Campbell Bower)
by GleekForeverLove0506
Summary: Lily was tired of being heartbroken and being left for some other girl so she decided to shut the doors on love until she meets her cast mates of the mortal instrument most of all him who opens her heart back to love
1. Meet The Cast

Staring

Lily Collins

Jamie Campell Bower

Kevin Zegers

Robert Sheehan

Jemima West


	2. Get Together Gone Wrong

Taylor (Lautner):*smiles stops his car*

Lily:Thank you for bringing me to the get together *smiles*

Taylor:Yea sure *sighs*

Lily:Tay what did i do wrong this time *arms crossed*

Taylor:Im not sure why dont you tell me *looks at her*

Lily:I dont know either and its frustrating me *looks at him*

Taylor:Lil we barely spend time with one another because your always out with these people

Lily:*scoffs*They are not these people their my friends

Taylor:That you like spending more time with than your own boyfriend

Lily:Im not getting into this right now tay *mad*

Taylor:Lil all im saying is that i want more time with you we barely get time together *holds her hand*

Lily:I try making time but everytime i do you have friends around us *looks at him*

Taylor:Thats different

Lily:Whats so different i have friends to taylor i cant always be with you *looks at him*

Taylor:How would you feel if i said my friends are more important in my life than you are

Lily:*heart breaks tears form in her eyes*I di..didnt say that

Taylor:Whatever go have fun with your friends *rolls his eyes*

Lily:You know what i will and my friends are more like family to me than you are being *slams his car door*

Taylor:*screams*I LOVE YOU

Lily:Whatever you too *walks away*

Taylor:Were not done talking yet *grabs her arm*

Lily:Well i am you pretty much said all of it *mad looks at him*

Taylor:What are you trying to say *grips her arm tighter*

Lily:Oww let go of my arm god why are you being such an ASS *pulls away*

Taylor:And why are you being such a BITCH *looks at her*

Lily:*sighs looks at him*Its over taylor were done

Taylor:No its not over until i say its over

Lily:Just get away from me taylor *walks away*

Taylor:No your not leaving me *grabs her and slaps her*

Lily:*screams falls to the ground tears in her eyes looks at him*

Taylor:*shocked eyes widen*Lil

Bowling Alley

Jamie:*looks at the clock worried looks at his phone*Hey guys has lil called any of you guys

Kevin:*checks his phone*Nothing no calls or text

Robert:Na da *looks at him*

Jemima:Im calling her right now she's not answering...i texted her 15 minutes ago still nothing *worried*

Jamie:Im getting worried *looks at them*

Kevin:So am i lilys never this late at our everyday hang outs *worried*

Jemima:Guys nothing ive called text many times *worried*

Robert:What is going on *worried*

Worker:You need to hurry and get some towels Lily collins is hurt

Jamie:*eyes widen rushes over to the counter*Excuse me mam did you say Lily Collins

Worker:Yes she got hurt

Kevin:Woah hurt how *worried*

Worker:Her and her boyfriend got in a fight he slapped her she fell to the ground *runs out*

Robert:*mad*What are we waiting for let's go

Jemima:*runs after them*

Outside

Worker:*puts an ice pack on lily's cheek*Are you alright

Lily:*shaking tears fall*Im fine thank you

Worker:Ill get you a drink wait here *runs back in*

Taylor:*leaning on his car shocked looking at her*

Lily:*tears fall looks away*

Jamie:*runs over to her hands on her face worried*Lily are you alright are you ok

Lily:*hands over his sniffs crying*Im fine jamie im fine

Jamie:*sees lily's cheek bleeding and red looks at taylor*YOU HOW COULD YOU HURT HER

Taylor:*shocked looks down*

Jamie:*grabs taylor by his collar*What gives you the right to ever hurt her

Jemima:*holding the towel to her cheek*Are you alright

Lily:*tears fall*Ill be fine

Jemima:*hugs her tightly sighs*

Lily:*starts crying hugs her tightly*

Kevin:*pulls jamie away*Jamie dont its not worth it

Robert:He's right mate he isnt worth your own precious hand *pulls him away*

Jamie:We may have been friends before lautner but hurting someone important to me is where you cross the line if you EVER lay a finger on her again...you'll have to deal with me *mad*

Taylor:Lil im sorry can you ever forgive me *about to walk over to her*

Kevin:Right there is fine *steps infront of her*

Robert:You can speak to her but not get near her *arms crossed*

Jamie:*walks over to lily cups her face kisses her forehead*

Lily:*crying holds onto his arm tightly*

Taylor:Lily *looks at her*

Lily:You know taylor i think for a long time it's been over between us from the first time you've ever hit me *looks at her*

Jamie:*eyes widen shocked*

Kevin:*mad glares at taylor*

Robert:*disgusted by taylor mad*

Taylor:Forgive me

Lily:I have so many times but this is over taylor were done *walks away*

Taylor:Lily *about to follow after her*

Robert:Ahhh ahh ahhh mate i dont think so you stay here *smiles and follows after lily and jemima*

Kevin:*looks at taylor mad*Your off the hook this one time lautner but you come near lily or touch her i swear ill do worse than jamie would ever do to you

Taylor:*sighs*

Jamie:You had a perfect girl in your hands and you let her slip out of your fingers...your lost is someones gain you never deserved her anyways

Taylor:I didnt me-*gets cut off*

Kevin;*raises an eyebrow*Mean it well what we just heard it isnt the first time now isnt it

Taylor:*looks down*

Jamie:Taylor my friend you need someone to tell you the truth and here it is get some help...ok *smiles*

Kevin:Oh and woof buddy *smirks*

Jamie:*chuckles looks at kevin*

Taylor:What *confused*

Kevin:Woof *walks away with jamie back into the bowling alley*


	3. Your Worth It

Later That Night

Kevin:So everyone up for taking a scenic walk *smiles*

Robert:Sure im up to it let me get my camera in the car *smiles runs to the car*

Jemima:I need to head home but ill see you guys on set *smiles*

Lily:Safe drive jem *fakes a smile*

Jemima:Always...and you take care ok *smiles*

Lily:*half smiles nods her head*

Jemima:*looks at jamie smirks*

Jamie:*chuckles and looks away*

Robert:Alright i got my camera let's get going *smiles*

Kevin;*smirks*Actually why dont we go seperate ways

Robert:What but i was planning on taking group pictures...selfies...or i mean groupies..oh no that sounded wrong *covers his mouth*

Kevin:*chuckles nudges him eyes lily and jamie*

Robert:*mouths*You know kevin and i will go together you two can

Jamie:But what about your groupies *chuckles*

Robert:Ill just take a double selfie with kevin so the picture will be extemely sexy *chuckles*

Lily:Well after i guess we'll meet here then we can head to the movies see Rio 2

Robert:Yes ive always wanted to see that movie *chuckles jumps up and down*

Jamie:Then i guess its a plan *smiles they walk seperate ways*

Kevin:Plan set and ready *high fives robert and starts walking opposite of jamie and lily*

Robert:Wait were still watching a movie right *follows after kevin*

With Lily and Jamie

Lily:*rubbing her arms walking by jamie*

Jamie:*smiles looks at her*Are you cold

Lily:Just a little *smiles*

Jamie:Here let me *takes off his jacket and puts it on her*

Lily:No jamie then your going to get sick *puts it back on him*

Jamie:Lil you need it more than me *about to put it back on her*

Lily:Jamie *puts it back on him*Im fine

Jamie:Your more important *looks at her*

Lily:Dont fight me jamie *giggles*

Jamie:*sighs pulls her into him so the jacket is covering them both arm around her waist*There better

Lily:*blushes bites her lip*Better

Jamie:Lily you know you deserved better than taylor *looks at her*

Lily:*sighs*Thats what everyone thinks but i highly doubt it

Jamie:You didnt deserve to be treated the way he treated you *smiles*

Lily:*looks down*Maybe i just wasnt good enough *looks down*

Jamie:Now thats BS *pulls up lilys chin looks in her eyes*

Lily:*sighs looks away*

Jamie:Lily look at me *looking at her*

Lily:*looks in his eyes*

Jamie:You are good enough you are the perfect girl any guy would be lucky to ever call you their girlfriend you are very beautiful very loving caring down to earth girl i have ever met in my life and if guys cant see that its their lost *looking in her eyes*

Lily:*half smiles*

Jamie:Taylor's lost is my gain *smiles*

Lily:*confused*Huh

Jamie:I love you lily ive always been in love with you theres no pretending ill always love you i dont think i can ever stop loving you *looks in her eyes*

Lily:B..bu

Jamie:Yea on the outside i looked happy for you but on the inside i was dying knowing im not the one your with the one your loving

Lily:Honestly jamie youre all ive ever wanted in a guy your everything ive been looking for all my life i love you from the first day we met i still fall for you everyday *looks in his eyes*

Jamie:Do you think i can be the guy to open your heart back to love

Lily:If im worth it *sighs*

Jamie:*lifts her chin looks in her eyes*Your worth everything to me

Lily:*smiles looks in his eyes*

Jamie:I love you more than anyone could ever believe and imagine and im ready to fight for my love for you *smiles*

Lily:*smiles kisses his cheek*

Jamie:So your letting me court you *smiles*

Lily:*smiles*Hmmm i dont know let me think

Jamie:Oh no thats cold *chuckles*

Lily:*giggles*Of course i am

Jamie:*shocked*Ye...yes

Lily:Yes *smiles*

Jamie:Wooohooo she said yes *spins her around*

Lily:*giggles arms around his neck looks in his eyes*I love you

Jamie:I love you so much more *they kiss*

Kevin:Mission accomplised *smirks*

Robert:Oh thats so beautiful i wonder if shes going to lift up her leg *smiles*

Kevin:Thats only a movie robert *chuckles*

Lily:*smiles deepens the kiss lifts her leg*

Kevin:Ohhh i guess i was wrong *chuckles*

Robert:Oh so beautiful...*half smiels*Wait were still watching a movie right

Kevin:Yes come on let's go before were late for the movie *smiles*AY LOVE BIRDS QUIET SUCKING YOUR FACES OFF LET'S HEAD TO THE MOVIES

Jamie:Thats a sign we should get going *laughs*

Lily:*laughs they run off to kevin and robert*

Robert:Hurry hurry i dont wanna miss out of the singing birds *they laugh driving off*


	4. Lily's Jealousy

In The Morning

Lily:*asleep on the staircase smiling*

Jemima:*holding her clothes shaking her*Wake up

Lily:Mmm *scratches her head*Wait how did i get here

Jemima:Why did you sleep on the stairs *fixing the bed*

Lily:*eyes widen jumps up screams*SHIT AHHH SHIT

Jemima:*jumps a little hand over her chest*Ahhh shit already

Lily:*screams*Shit shit ahhh

Jemima:*arms crossed*What is this shit all about

Lily:*smiles turns to face her*Someones courting me*then turns away*

Jemima:*hand on her hip raises an eyebrow*Mmm courting how who why

Lily:Jamie *smiles looks at her*

Jemima:Jamie as in Jace Jamie as in best friend jamie *shocked*

Lily:No Jamie Fox of course what other Jamie do we know *giggles*

Jemima:Well then rude *giggles*

Lily:I dont know though because we both agreed to take our realtionship step by step and he asked to court me he said he wanted to be the guy to open my heart back to love *smiles*

Jemima:*smiles big*What

Lily:Then we kissed...like this *smiles kisses the wall then squeals* AHHHH

Jemima:You guys kissed YOU GUYS KISSED OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH *jumping up and down*

Lily:*smiles turns jumping up and down with her*OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH

Jemima:No really *stops*

Lily:ITS TRUE *jumping up and down*

Jemima:*screaming jumping up and down*

Lily:*slaps the back of her head*Dont be so loud my mother might here us

Jemima:She lefr for work already *smiles*

Lily:Really let's text him *smiles grabs her phone*

Jemima:Text him text him *giddy smiling*

Lily:*smiles holding her phone*What am i going to text

Jemima:Ummm say ummmm say *thinking*

Lily:Hurry *slaps her arm*

Jemima:Good morning babe good morning babe good morning babe *smiles*

Lily:Its to early for nicknames something else

Jemima:Ahhh good morning smiley *smiles*

Lily:Thats good...good morning smiley there i sent it ahhhh *hugs the pole screams*OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH

Jemima:Did he text back *smiles*

Lily:Theres nothing yet you eavesdropper...*her phone vibrates*AHHHHH good morning too

Jemima:In fairness that was fast he really was waiting for your text *smiles*

Lily:Hurry let's reply back...*smiles*Did you have breakfast

Jemima:Ahhh *smiles jumping up and down*

Jamie:*walking through the trailers on set smiling*Morning

Lily:He replied he replied *smiles*

Lily and Jemima:Eat your breakfast because you and jem are late on set

Jemima:OH MY GOSH *smiles jumping up and down*

Lily:*turns to jemima*Wait what time is it

Jemimae:12;30 *jumping up and down*

Lily:12:30 were late *shaking jemima runs back in her room getting dressed*

On Set

Jemima:*about to walk in her trailer*

Jamie:Jem how are you *smiles*

Jemima:Im good how about you *smiles*

Jamie:Im happy you know *smiles they start talking*

Lily:Ehhh im so excited were picking up for the sequel *jumping up and down*

Kevin:Calm down lily kins *laughs*

Robert:I know seems like you got ants in your pants *chuckles*

Lily:Im just so excited im ready *giggles locks arms with kevin and robert*

Kevin:Well what are we waiting for let's get going to being a bad ass shadowhunter

Lily:As kick ass girl

Robert:And a friendzoned vampire best friend

Kevin:Ouch friendzoned *laughs*

Robert:Well jamie got out of the friendzone *smirks*

Kevin:Mhmm unless you count kissing as friendzoned *laughs*

Lily:Be quiet *blushing*

Robert:Hey look its jamie and jemima *smiles*

Kevin:Well they look friendly *looks at them*

Jemima:*laughing hand on jamie's shoudler*

Jamie:*smiles biting his lip looking at jemima*

Lily:*tightens her grip on robert and kevin*

Kevin:Rob is it be or do you see white *in pain*

Robert:Ow ow oww lil *falls to the floor*

Lily:Oh im so sorry *helps them up*

Kevin:Dang girl keep calm *chuckles*

Lily:Calm i am calm *fakes a smile*

Robert:Yea well my bruise says something else *rubs his arm*

Kevin:Lily's got a little green monster *smirks*

Robert:Seems like jamie put her back in the friendzone *chuckles*

Lily:*mad grabs her coffee cup mocking kevin and robert*Lily's got a little green monster bleh bleh

Kevin:*eyes widen shocked*

Robert:*nervous looks at her*

Lily:Friendzoned bleh bleh *squeezes the coffee cup it explodes*

Robert:*screams hides behind kevin*

Kevin:*mouth wide open shocked*

Lily:Now the two of my "lovely" best friends have to stay in their trailers til shooting because lily's green monster doesnt want to talk to them no more

Kevin:*scared and walks off*

Robert:Li..lily *waves her hand in his face*

Kevin:*grabs robet dragging him away walking to the trailer*

Lily:*arms crossed looks at jamie and jemima mad*


	5. Acting Weird

p style="font: normal normal normal 12px/normal Arial; background-color: #eeebde; margin: 0px 0px 12px 0px;"Lily:*shocked*Jem what are you-/p 


End file.
